


Slow Rhythm

by Cassanovahearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dancing, Internalized Homophobia, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, post 9.06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassanovahearts/pseuds/Cassanovahearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 9.06 before Dean drops off Cas at the store. Cas needs a drink after babysitting duty, and Dean just wants to hang out with his buddy. They end up at a club named Bull's Horn which should have tipped Dean off to the place he agreed to go to. After watching Cas dance, Dean starts to realize his feelings for his best friend might have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic.. like ever... As well as my first erotic M/M fic. As well as being unedited by anyone other than myself. Please be gentle.
> 
> However I would love feedback! I am hoping to be able to add more chapters depending on the feedback I might get, so any suggestions, corrections or polite criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr prompt for "Rhythm"

"Where to Cas?" Dean asked as Cas slid into the passenger seat.

  
"Honestly Dean? I could use a drink after tonight." Cas sighs. Dean chuckled at that.

  
"I bet you could. A babysitter huh?.. Well, where in this town can we get a few brews?"

  
"There is a club not too far from the store that I know of. My co worker Luke frequents there."

  
"Alrighty, lets go check out this club." Dean replies putting the Impala in drive.

  
  
  
The place is not what Dean expected when he pulled in the parking lot. The outside of Bull's Horn is indescript. A two story brick building in a large dirt parking lot. However the inside is dark, filled with smoke and neon lights, as well as dudes. Tons of dudes. There is a pounding techno beat thumping in Dean’s ears as he follows Cas to the bar. The bartender is a beefcake, there is no other word for the tall, muscular blonde standing in front of him. “Beefcake” is wearing what can only be described as booty shorts and a mesh shirt as he eyes Cas up and down with a mischievous grin pulling at his lips. Dean feels his gut tighten with an emotion he can't quite put a name to. What the hell is Cas doing in this place? Why was he smiling at the beefcake bartender like that? Dean's feet finally catch up with his brain’s shock and start to move him forward just in time to hear Cas finish their drink order.

  
"I'll have my usual rum and diet coke and a draft for my friend please. Thanks Stan," Cas finishes saying with a lopsided smile aimed at Beefcake Stan.

  
"Cas! What the hell is this place? Why did you bring me here, and why in the name of fucking hell do you know the half naked male bartenders name?!" Dean half shouts in Cas' hear to be heard over the loud thumping music.

  
"I have been here a few times with Luke after a closing shift. Stan is the usual bartender on Tuesdays so I have met him before. He is nice to me and usually gives me good deals on my drinks." Cas replies without so much as blushing.

  
"Dude, Cas you do know that this place is a gay bar right? I mean there are way to many dicks in this place." Dean says while gaping in shock at the couple down the bar who are busy kissing and groping eachother.

  
"Yes, Dean I do know that this is a bar for homosexuals. I am new to being human, I am not an idiot. I feel more comfortable here. After everything that happened with that reaper I find myself weary of women. In fact tonight with Nora was the first time that I have felt at all comfortable enough with a woman to even consider a date." Cas replies with a shrug. He is looking at Dean with uncertain eyes, like he is just waiting for Dean to laugh in his face or call him names. Dean's stomach churns as he realizes that he reacted like an ass to this place. He doesn’t really know what to say. Their stares are interrupted by drinks being set at their elbows and Stan smiling at the two of them.

  
“This round is on me sweetcheeks,” Stan winks at Cas, “you and your boy toy have fun tonight!” he finishes with a positively filthy smile in Dean’s direction. Before Dean can even come close to correcting Stan, that he is not Cas’ boyfriend, Stan has already moved down the bar to fill peoples drinks. Dean looks over at Cas whose expression has not changed from Stan’s boyfriend remark. Instead he is not even looking at Dean. His eyes have strayed towards the dance floor where men of all types and sizes are dancing, grinding and pressing against one another. Cas’ head is slightly bobbing to the pulsing beat. Dean has the chance to really look at Cas here in this light. His ocean blue eyes are bright in the neon lights, his white shirt glowing slightly from the black lights that are hung above the dancefloor. Dean becomes a little lost staring at Cas that he doesn’t realize that Cas has turned to face him, or that Cas is trying to tell him something.

  
“What did you say? I can’t hear you over this shitty music!” Dean yells back.

  
“I said that I have never been here on Techno Night. They change the music every night so that everyone has a chance to dance to what they like. I happen to like this music. It has a steady rhythm. I can see why people like to dance to this.” Cas replies. He has moved in closer to Dean to be heard. Dean can feel Cas’ breath brushing across his own earlobes. He can smell the mint from his toothpaste, and the leftover of his own cologne that he had lent to Cas for his date. It smells different on Cas, mixed with his own spicy smell.

  
"How have I never noticed how Cas smells? The dude is always getting into my personal space?" Dean thinks to himself. But Cas has never been this close since he has been human. The thought that Cas’ scent would mean anything to him, angel or human, gives Dean an uneasy feeling.

  
They sit next to each other in silence for what seems like a long time to Dean. He is watching Cas out of the corner of his eye, while Cas is watching the dancers on the floor. Dean orders them another round and pays for it while trying to ignore the suggestive looks he receives from Stan. After he is finished with his third beer he starts to loosen up a little bit. He takes the chance to really look around the place. The dance floor is packed with guys dancing, rocking into each other. There are a few woman in the club but they are mostly sitting at tall tables around the dance floor, talking and flirting with each other.

  
“Holy shit! I am in a fucking gay bar with my best friend, who is a dude, and I am noticing how good he smells,” Dean exclaims in his own mind. “What the fuck happened to my night? I just wanted to get a few beers and hang out with my best friend. I just missed the guy. He is like my brother right? Why else would I miss him and/or think about him so much? He has always been there when I needed him, he has always put me first and given up everything for me. I would do the same thing for him. I love the weirdo… like a brother obviously. So I can hang out at a gay bar with him if that’s what he enjoys. Hell, I’d hang out at a gay place with Charlie if she ever invited me, so why is it weird for me to be here with Cas? Charlie is like a little sister and Cas is like my brother right? Thats not weird… right?” Dean finally rationalized in his head. However he wasn’t sure what being in a gay bar meant for Cas and his sexuality. Not that it mattered much to Dean one way or the other…

  
“So Cas. Ummm does this mean that you're gay?” Dean tries to ask as quietly as possible while still being heard by his companion.

  
Cas sighs slightly, “I am not sure Dean. When I was an angel, it didn’t really matter one way or the other. I didn’t have feelings of sexual attraction. I was too busy fighting one war or another. And even before the wars I was just a soldier, giving and taking commands. With angels sex wasn’t really a thing. However since I fell I have felt… urges I guess you can call them. I am physically human. But I have not come to the conclusion of which sexual orientation I identify with. There are females that I find attractive, as well as other males. However I have yet to have a pleasant sexual experience with either, so I cannot yet say for sure.”

  
Dean is a little dumbstruck by Cas’ response. He can’t say that he blames the guy. After only having sex once since losing his grace, and then having that person kill you, can leave a bitter taste in your mouth. Honestly he feels kinda bad for the guy. To not know what good sex feels like, man that has got to suck. Dean remembers back to the last time that he tried to get Cas laid and decides that maybe it is better to let Cas figure it out in his own time.

  
Cas and Dean fall into silence once again, because Dean doesn’t know how to seriously reply to logic like that, and because Cas is again caught up in watching people dance. Dean is a little startled when Cas slides off of his barstool suddenly.

  
“Dean, I am going to go and dance. Would you like to join me?” Cas is once again speaking directly into Dean ear, leaning closely into him. It takes a second for Dean to process what Cas has asked him.

  
“Umm, no thanks Cas. I am not much of a dancer. Ugh, you have fun out there though.” Dean replies back, leaning in close to Cas’ own ear. Cas straightens and stares at Dean for a moment before turning and walking towards the edge of the dance floor.

 

Dean watches as Cas awkwardly starts to move to the beat that is playing, still standing on the outskirts of the dancefloor. Dean turns away, almost pained at how goofy Cas is. Dean figures that he will be back after one song, too embarrassed to keep dancing. In the mean time he orders another round for the two of them, as well as a shot of cheap whiskey for himself. He figures that if they are going to be here awhile that he will need to be drunk to deal with it all. Dean gets lost in his own thoughts for while. Thinking of why he had noticed Cas' scent, or just how blue his eyes are in the dull neon lights and why he cared if some half naked bartender was obviously eye fucking his best friend. Before he has time to think either of those thoughts through in his alcohol slowed mind, he notices the song change. He turns to find Cas, assuming he would still be on the edge of the dance floor awkwardly. Dean is not prepared to see Cas dancing with another tall brunette man. The other man is closely behind Cas with his hands firmly on Cas' hips, grinding his crotch into Cas' ass. Dean search Cas' face to see if his friend is uncomfortable with some dude rubbing up on him. Cas however does not seem to be paying attention to the guy behind him. He has his hands raised, his eyes closed and a serene expression on his face. His body rolling and swaying to the beat, he looks lost in the music. Dean becomes mesmerized as he watches Cas' hips move to the music before he realizes the dude behind him is trying to palm at the front of Cas' jeans. Before Dean knows what he is doing he is surging towards the dance floor.

 

"Dude back the fuck off!" he snaps at the stranger feeling up his best friend, staring the guy down.

 

"Whoa there sweetie, I didn't realize he was taken," the guy replies as he steps back calmly.

 

Dean looks over at Cas who has yet to realize what just happened, his body still swaying to the music. "Dean, what are you doing out here? I thought you didn't dance." Cas shouts, half out of breath, but still smiling at Deans appearance.

 

"Dude, did you not feel that dude totally grabbing at you?" Dean retorts.

 

"Well I felt someone behind me, but I wasn't really paying attention. I guess I got a little caught up in the music." Cas replies sheepishly.

 

Dean realizes that he is still standing stock still in the middle of a dance floor half yelling at Cas. People looking at them with interest like they are watching a lovers spat. "Crap!" Dean mutters to himself. He starts to half move to the music so he doesn't look so out of place. Cas immediately smiles at him and continues rolling his body to the music. Dean decides that he will stay and keep an eye on Cas considering that Cas is too much of an idiot to notice somebody totally molesting him. Dean tries to follow Cas' body movements and really listen to the never-ending pulse of the music. Cas again smiles at him, once again shocking Dean with the expression. Dean realizes how few smiles he has seen the ex-angel wear. When he was still of the heavenly host there were so few occasions for him to smile. He has never been given the chance to see how it lights up Cas' face, or the way that it crinkles the corners of his eyes. Dean is left a little dumbstruck to realize just how attractive his best friend is. Cas continues to smile at him as he turns in a small circle following the beat. He winds up facing away from Dean and Dean realizes he is now in the same position as the stranger from a minute ago. He decides to just go with it. "I've had to watch Cas' ass before, just not in a literal way." Dean chuckles at his own joke. He is still just kind of awkwardly swaying from side to side when he feels Cas' back brush against his chest in one of Cas' full body rolls. Dean is unsure of what to do with his hands, and winds up just letting them rest lightly on Cas' hips. He figures it will at least keep any of these other guys from trying to grab Cas.

 

Dean is finally starting to get into his own groove of dancing when Cas really grinds back into him, his firm ass rubbing the front of his jeans. Dean's breathing stutters as his dick stirs weakly at the connection. His hands tighten on Cas' hip when Cas rolls into him again, this time his whole body coming into contact. Thighs against thighs, his shoulders against Dean’s chest, and most importantly Cas' ass once again against his cock, rubbing him in a wrong way that it feels incredibly right. Dean's eyes flutter shut and his teeth drag at his bottom lip.

 

The song changes and Cas slows his movements waiting for the next beat to pick up, Dean catches his stolen breath. Dean looks over Cas' shoulder, trying to gauge Cas' reaction to what just happened, and he seems unaffected. "Thank god, maybe he didn't notice," Dean thinks to himself. He starts to take a step back and drop his hands from Cas' waist when the next song picks up. Its a quicker beat than before and Cas really gets into this one. Dean barely has time to think about what is happening when he feels Cas pressing into him again.

 

Dean has always had an open mind when it comes to sexuality. At least for other people. He understands the sex is great, and it really shouldn't matter who you love and blah blah blah. However, growing up with John calling him a faggot whenever he expressed any sort of emotion left Dean feeling a little trapped with his own sexuality. That's not to say that Dean doesn't love women. He does, he loves the curve of a woman's body pressed into his, he loves the way they taste, and the feeling of his cock slipping into a tight warm sheath... but he has also always wondered about how it would feel to have a man, hard and strong, press him into a wall and kiss him senseless. Dean never lets onto his deepest fantasies for fear of once again being called a fag, but that doesn't stop him from wondering and thinking about it when he gets a private moment to himself. And its not his fault that a time or two that Cas’ hard body was the star in these little fantasies.

 

Dean lets himself enjoy the hard pressure that Cas is providing against the front of his jeans. Dean is just far gone enough from the alcohol and the intoxicating music that he stops questioning what is happening. He pulls Cas a little closer and starts to move with him. The shorter man leans his head back on Dean's shoulder and Dean feels his stubble rub roughly against his own neck. Dean sees the thin sheen of sweat gathering on Cas' forehead and vaguely wonders how Cas would taste. He hears and feels Cas moan softly in his ear, only to realize that he has pressed a soft kiss onto Cas' own neck. Cas brings his hand up higher and cards his fingers softly through Dean's hair, pulling his mouth against his neck. Dean plants hot, wet, open mouth kisses on the former angels neck, kissing, licking and nipping at the thin skin. Dean once again breaths in Cas' spicy scent, heightened this time by his sweat. The taste of Cas in his mouth, mixing with the earlier shot of whiskey.

 

"Is this okay?" Dean whispers against Cas' ear. Gooseflesh erupts along the blue eyed man's neck.

 

"Yeess" Cas whimpers back.

 

Dean is surprised when Cas suddenly breaks his hold on his hips and quickly turns in his arms. Cas' thigh slotted between his legs, rubbing against his growing erection. Dean feels Cas' own excitement on his own hip. The sudden change bringing them face to face, Cas' arms rest lightly on his shoulders while Dean rubs small circles into Cas' lower back, pulling him tighter as the song changes to a slower beat. Their faces only inches apart, breathing the others own exhales. Dean can't resist staring into big blue eyes, the pupils blown wide with desire. Again his breath hitches seeing Cas this way. Gone is the awkward angel that doesn't understand pop culture references. The man in his arms knows exactly what he is doing, what he wants and how much Dean wants the same things. Cas leans his face closer, lips a mere inch away, his forehead resting against Dean’s.

 

“Deaaan,” Cas whispers, “I am going to kiss you now.”

 

The press of their lips starts out hesitant, soft and almost chaste. Both men nervous to how the other will react, or even how they themselves feel. The first kiss only lasts for a moment, but in that moment both men let go of all of their inhibitions, knowing that this is perfect. Dean takes the initiative and glides his tongue along the seem of chapped lips. Cas opens willingly, his own tongue venturing out uncertainly. Dean meets him half way, slowly massaging his tongue with his own. At the hot contact both men share a moan. Neither is paying attention to the music around them, still swaying and grinding together, just not to any particular beat.

 

They kiss until they are both out of breath. When they break for air Cas once again rests his head against Dean’s closing his eyes, a satisfied smile on his face. Dean watches him, feeling a little cocky. He loves to see the effect he has on Cas. Speaking of, the ex-angel’s cock seems to have grown during their kiss, obviously poking at Dean’s hip, as they continue to rock into one another.

 

“Do you want to go somewhere more private?” Dean whispers against the other man’s lips. He knows that its a cheesy line, but he really needs to get Cas somewhere else before he embarasses himself on the dance floor.

 

“Okay.” Cas replies simply, slipping his hand into the taller man’s. Dean is glad that he has already paid for all their drinks, he is afraid that if he has too much time to stop and think about all this that he will chicken out. He knows that he wants Cas, its not just the drinks talking. He knows that this is a long time coming, if he really thinks about it. Even so, that does not change a lifetime of pushing this type of feeling down.

 

They finally weave their way to the outside of the club, when he feels Cas tug on his hand. He finds his back pressed against the cool brick wall around the corner from the door. Cas pressing against him. Kissing his neck. Nipping at the sensitive flesh just above his collar bone, and below his ear. The cool night air raising gooseflesh in the wake of Cas’ hot kisses. Cas nips roughly at the spot where his neck meets his shoulder and Dean can’t help the low moan that escapes him, a low dirty growl in his chest.

 

“I knew that you would sound like this,” Cas says against his skin, “so dirty and animalistic. I thought about how you would sound while I touched myself. When I was alone and missing you, I thought of how you would react to my hands on you.” Cas slides his hands from Dean’s shoulders, down the tight plane of his stomach to the bulge pressing against his zipper.

 

Dean cannot believe the words coming out of his angels mouth. The dirty, raw and crude words making his cock twitch and the feel of Cas’ palm rubbing against his painful hard dick. He can barely formulate words. Trying to convey that they need to get to the Impala.

 

“Cas, car.. we need to… ohmygodyesss.” Dean stutters as Cas continues to kiss along his neck, still whispering descriptions of what he wants to do to him.

 

The door to the club slams open as a group of guys come tumbling out. Drunk and holding eachother up, giggling loudly. It is the distraction that Dean needs to get this thoughts into the semblance of order.

 

“Cas come on, we need to at least get to the car.” He huffs out, still trying to catch his breath. He struggles to get his hands in his front pocket of his jeans to get the Impala keys, his erection making his material pull tight. Cas is smirking at him as he finally steps away from Dean and releases his hold on the taller man. Once again taking Dean’s hand in his own he pulls him toward the car at the back of the lot. They had gotten here later in the evening and had to park further away, and now that a majority of people had left the Impala stood alone in the back of the lot.

 

On the way to the car Dean sucked in huge amounts of fresh air to try and clear his head somewhat of his lust hazed mind. He wondered about the unexpected change in Cas. Not that he minded the sudden shift in Cas demeanor. He had always wanted a strong man to press him into a wall and make him weak in the knees, he just has never seen this side of Cas. He had often seen the commanding side of Cas, the soldier of heaven, but never the predatory display that he was just witness to.

 

As they reached the car Dean guides Cas to lean against the passenger door and Dean reaches down to unlock the car. Dean softly kneads the skin on the shorter mans jutting hip bones to let him know that he still wants this, but he needs to clear a few things up before he lets this all get to far.

 

“Cas, what just happened back there? You just fucking jumped my bones against that wall. If those guys hadn’t come out you probably would have just sucked me off against that wall.” Dean says quickly, a little embarrassed at acknowledging what happened moments ago.

 

Cas blushes softly and his eyes widen slightly at the mention of his mouth on the other mans cock. He looks down at his hands where he is still holding one of Dean’s, tracing small circles onto the veins in his wrist.

 

“Do you do this often? I mean have you done this with another dude?” Dean asks softly almost afraid to hear the answer. Cas looks up at him sharply, obviously hurt by the accusation.

 

“No Dean. I told you that I have not engaged in a sexual relationship with anyone other than April, which I had told you about. I told you that I have thought about doing this with you. I think I have always had feelings for you, even before my grace was stolen. It did not occur to me that I wanted you sexually until it was lost and I became human. While I was alone and trying to get to you I would often think about you, and my body would react. I have since learned what this meant in regards to my feelings for you. I was, however, unsure of how you felt for me so I would have never initiated things with you, but when I felt you against me in there, and your lips touched my neck I knew that you must feel at least something for me. I decided to, as you say, go for it. I have nothing to lose. You have already kicked me out of the bunker so if you didn’t reciprocate my feelings you could just leave and nothing would really change in my everyday life.”

 

Cas says this hurriedly and quietly, still not quite meeting Dean’s eyes, obviously confused at why Dean is talking about this at all. After all, Dean doesn’t do chick-flick moments.

 

“However I cannot deny that I think about you all the time. Not always in a sexual way, sometimes I just miss sitting with you talking, or just being in your presence. But I do fantasize about you being with me sexually while I masterbate. If this makes you uncomfortable please tell me and I will do my best to think about something else…”

 

Whatever else he was going to add is cut off by Deans lips crashing into his, Dean’s fingers fisting into the collar of his shirt. Dean fumbles with the handle to the back door and they fall into the backseat together, Dean landing on top of Cas with a huff. Dean chuckles at the look of shock and confusion on his angels face.

 

“Dude, just shut up. I obviously feel the same way. And don’t call it masterbating, thats way to sex ed. I am glad that this is a first for you too. I would feel a little put off my game if you, the 1000 year old virgin, had more experience than me.”

 

“Dean, I am not a virgin. I told you about April.”

 

“Yeah dude, I’m thinking it doesn’t really count when she tries to kill you. But whatever, at least both of us are new to this whole dude on dude thing right? Neither of us will know if the other screws up right?” Dean says with a chuckle, hoping it will cover how nervous he really is.

 

“Well Dean I have watched several homosexual pornographies if you would like me to explain…”

 

“Whoa dude, its fine. I have a dick, you have a dick, I think we can figure out what to do… Just stop talking and kiss me dammit.”

 

Cas immediately complies pressing his lips against Deans. His tongue darting out to lick the soft full lips of his lovers. Tongues slide over lips and teeth and tongues. Hands roam over chests, slip through hair and rub over nervous shoulders. Its not long before both men are once again hard and breathless against each other. Deans fingers pluck at the buttons of his angels white shirt, pulling it apart slowing. His warm hands spreading over the mans lean chest. His fingers roaming slowly as his lips softly kiss Cas’ stubbly neck. He traces a fingertip around a puckered nipple.

 

Cas shudders at the contact with the sensitive skin. Dean’s lips curve into a smile against the place behind Cas’ ear. “Mmmm, I’ll have to remember that for later,” he promises with a flick of his tongue against the lobe of his ear. The green eyed man lets his fingers follow the V of Cas’ hipbone until it meets the tight denim the angel is wearing.

 

“Dean,” Cas whispers, “need to feel your skin on mine.” Cas is once again becoming more comfortable and dominating pulling at the buttons on Dean’s flannel roughly, he slides it down thick arms and already has his hands shoved up the t-shirt pulling it up before Dean can get the flannel off his wrists. After a moment of fumbling on both of their parts Dean is bare chested and laying against Cas. The paler man runs his fingers across the broader mans back, reveling in the feeling of hot skin to skin contact. Rubbing large circles down his back the ex-angel slides his hands under the waistband of Dean’s jeans grabbing a handful of bare skin and pulling him against himself. Both men groan at the pressure afforded to both of their erections.

 

After a few more moments of fumbling both men shuck both their jeans and boxers. Dean takes a moment to steady himself before letting that part of them touch. He looks down the lean lines of Cas’ body. His pale skin almost has an angelic glow to it in the moonlight, a sparse smattering of dark curls on his chest leads down a faint happytrail to a thick patch of dark hair nestled around his fully erect cock. Cas is fairly impressive in that area, Dean must admit. It is slightly shorter than Dean’s own, but he makes up for it in girth. Dean’s mouth waters at the thought of stretching his lips around the rosey head of it.

 

Dean looks into lust blown blue eyes and softly presses their lips together. “Cas. I want this so bad. I want you, and to feel you. But I want to make sure that you are okay with this.” He breaths against his angels kiss swollen lips. He keeps eye contact through this trying to gauge Cas’ emotions. He sees nothing but want and admiration shining through.

 

“Yes.” Is all Cas says and that’s all Dean needs. His hand snaking between the two of them, and he wraps his fingers tightly around both of their dicks and thrusts against Cas. The groan that rips out of Cas’ chest is a punch in the gut to Dean. His hips stutter at the glorious gratification that washes through his entire body. He thrusts a few more times slowly, letting his body absorb the pleasure he feels with the hard velvety feeling of his angels cock against his own and in his hand. Dean knows that if he keeps going that it will be over quickly for both of them. He releases his hold on both of them and just lets them rut against each others bodies as he resumes his kissing of Cas’ neck, letting his kisses trail down Cas’ chest and the flat planes of his abs. He stops just above the top of his belly button, letting his tongue dip into the divot, tasting as much of Cas as he can. The slight saltiness from the sheen of sweat forming all over the thinner mans skin.

 

“When you thought of me while you touched yourself, did you think about my mouth on your cock Castiel?” Dean says in a husky voice, enunciating his angels full name.

 

Cas’ hip thrust up automatically at the dirty words. “Mmmugh.. yeessss dean..” he whimpers. Dean grins at the reaction his words bring from the man beneath him. He firmly grasps the cock beneath his chin, pulling it away from Cas’ belly where it had been resting. He noses up the length breathing in the musky scent of Cas’ arousal. His tongue swipes at the head, gathering the precome that has gathered there, swallowing it down greedily. Cas claws at his lovers broad shoulders, looking for purchase.

 

“Mmmm, feel good as you imagined Castiel?” Dean breathes against his heated flesh. Once again using his angels full name, in the most intimate way.

 

“ohmygod Dean if you don’t stop talking and put your mouth of my cock I am going to come just from your breath on me.” Cas replies in a breathy tone, so far gone into his lust.

 

Dean chuckles at Cas’ bossy tone but keeps himself from giving a smartass remark knowing how close Cas is to the edge. He fists his hand tightly around the base of the thick cock to help stave off Cas’ impending orgasm. He presses a kiss against the sensitive stop under the crown before pulling his lips back and taking the head fully into his mouth, giving the head an experimental swipe with his tongue. He uses his free hand to hold down Cas’ hip as he gives an unconscious thrust up. He sucks hard on the head making his lover squirm beneath him. Pulling back he licks from where his hand is at the base to the tip, wrapping his tongue around trying to slick the flesh. He places his lips around the head once again. This time pushing down the slick flesh, forcing as himself to take as much of Cas as he can without gagging. He lets his bob up and down a few times until Cas is thrashing beneath him.

 

“ddddDEAN, pppllease let me cccome!” Cas stutters between breaths, between the up and down movements of Dean’s mouth. Dean groans around a mouthful of his lover. Loving the way that he makes Cas come undone. He moves the hand at the base up to meet the down strokes of his mouth, working the full length of his angels cock.

 

“Dean dean dean dean,” Cas repeats, at a loss for any other word. “I’m gunna.. I.. I’m gunna come Dean!” Cas manages to get out before the thoughtless roll of his hips stills and he grips into the broad shoulders beneath his hands. Dean gets his mouth as far down the length he can manage when he feels the first spurt of Cas’ come slide down his throat. He continues to suck and swallow around his lovers cock until Cas is spent, and softly shuttering at the contact with his over sensitized skin.

 

Dean pulls off of Cas carefully rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away the excess spit and leftover come on his lips. He crawls up the ex-angels now limp body, a smile on his lips, feeling incredibly proud of his first blow jobs results. He lays his head on the slender chest under him. Tilting his head back he kisses the scruffy chin until Cas can catch his breath.

 

Blue eyes meet his emerald green ones. “That.. Was.. Amazing Dean. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome baby.” Dean smiles into the kiss Cas sloppily presses to his lips. Dean shifts his body, pushing his own softening erection against Cas hip as he tries to fit next to him on the narrow bench.

 

Cas weakly tries to lift his head. “Dean, please give me a moment and then I would like to reciprocate,” he says sleepily.

 

“Don’t worry baby. We have time. I just liked watching you come apart at my touch.” Dean whispers as he continues to snuggle into Cas’ side and press kisses into the crook of his neck.

 

A small snore escapes chapped lips and Dean chuckles softly as he tries to pull some form of clothing over their bodies. He rests his eyes as he breathes in the musky, steamy scent of their activities in the back of his baby. Dean lightly dozes while, feeling completely and utterly satisfied, no matter the fact that he didn’t get his release… Yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I am leaving this open ended for now.  
> I have some ideas to keep this going as a multi chapter fic, or even a verse. But I would like to know if it's actually any good before I put in the work.
> 
> I wrote this not just for myself, but for the other Destiel shippers and the beautiful fandom this show has!  
> Love to you all!


End file.
